Família Doji
A Família Doji, fundada pela Kami Doji, é a família governante do Clã Garça. Eles são considerádos o pináculo da graça e da beleza. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) É tradicional que o Hantei escolha um cônjuge vindo da família Doji. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 10 O Kyûden Doji, os Estimados Palácios da Garça, é o seu centro ancestral de poder. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 Dever A família Doji possui uma rede de contatos sem precendentes que os ajuda a se manter à frente de seus rivais tanto quanto seu domínio da arte e da etiqueta. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 50 Detalhe Tradicionalistas Os Doji estão entre as famílias mais tradicionais do Império, se apegando a antigos e honrados costumes como guia para como vivem suas vidas. Como resultado, a cultura Doji é bastante preocupada com o que é apropriado. Há uma forma apropriada de fazer cada coisa. Mesmo o ato mundano de servir chá é algo preciso, metódico, e feito exatamente da mesma forma todas as vezes. Por isso, muitos enxergam os Doji como arrogantes, cheios de si e inflexíveis. Os Doji simplesmente não entendem porque fazer algo se não for de forma graciosa e elegante. Courts of Stone, p. 55 Costumes Os membros dos Doji são bastante educados, bem-conhecidos pela sua sagacidade e cultura. Eles empregam implicações e silêncio de forma bastante eficaz em sua diplomacia, tão eficaz quanto as palavras diretas. Outra marca registrada da cultura Doji são as camadas de sentido, tudo tem um significado único. Mensagens são codificadas na arte e na música, e seu segredo é discernido por apenas alguns poucos. O ápice dessa prática é a Cadência, um código secreto de gestos, cores e palavras poéticas que permitem que até mesmo as ações mais banais sejam carregadas de sentidos secretos. Os Doji também são condicionados a serem o mais abertos e generosos quanto possível, uma abordagem que abriu portas para eles. Os membros se atentam vigilantemente para sua reputação, chegando ao ponto de ficarem obcecados com isso. A morte pode ser preferível a uma indignidade terrível ou à perda de dignidade. Os Doji raramente celebram o nascimento de um filho, para evitar atrair atenção de espíritos indesejados, e recém-nascidos não recebem um nome infantil até terem pelo menos cinco anos. Courts of Stone, pp. 55-56 A cítara é o instrumento musical favorito dos Doji. Courts of Stone, p. 62 Aparência Muitos membros dos Doji decidem pintar o cabelo de branco em honra ao sacrifício feito por Doji Hayaku, o filho mais novo de Lady Doji, que retornou de cabelos brancos quando recuperou Shukujo, a espada ancestral da Garça, após passar três anos nas Terras Sombrias. Alguns Doji tem olhos azuis, que nem sua kami ancestral. Courts of Stone, p. 63 Relacionamento Imperial Doji era conhecida por ser a irmã favorita de Hantei, e os descendentes do Imperador frequentemente tiveram mães ou pais Doji. Courts of Stone, p. 73 Daimyô Doji Os Doji unem as famílias atuam tanto como voz quanto a mão que guia o clã. Courts of Stone, p. 53Desde a fundação do Clã Garça, o Daimyô da família Doji tem sido o Campeão do Clã Garça Vassalos dos Doji A seguir estão as Famílias Vassalas conhecidas da família Doji: * Família Tsume Categoria:Linha Temporal de Sucessão Categoria:Líderes do Clã Garça